<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Through The Night by bitofageek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243262">All Through The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek'>bitofageek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Consequences, Hypocrisy, Im talking to you Rogers, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tech Genius Tony Stark, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i gotta have me some happy endings, not team Cap friendly, still salty, tony is so done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A salty continuation of Wix's fantastically disturbing work "And Peace Attend Thee".  Without her amazing foundation, this story would not have been possible. </p><p>(Seriously, her stuff is awesome and satisfying - read all the things of Wix!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Through The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806731">And Peace Attend Thee</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix">Wix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T'Challa was an impetuous, passionate and proud person - his beloved father had warned him that these traits could be a blessing or a curse for a leader.  T'Challa realized he hadn't listened well enough to his father's counsel.  That he'd allowed these particular traits to overwhelm his good sense when he'd been overwhelmed by grief was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. </p><p>One thing T'Challa wasn't (once he got out of his own way) was foolish. Something Steven Rogers and his followers had either never realized or forgotten. Zemo had exuded self-satisfaction after his capture, and occasional cryptic comments had started an uncomfortable feeling in T'Challa's gut. That feeling only increased as news of Tony Stark's hospitalization reached Wakanda - and grew even further once the Captain had suddenly reappeared in Wakanda after breaking his compatriots out of the Raft. T'Challa owed Barnes some measure of recompense for his actions - he owed the rest of them nothing. </p><p>With the aid of his mother and her understanding of political maneuvering, T'Challa reached out to the Accords council to inform them of the situation and ask for their assistance.  The actions Sargent Barnes had taken as a prisoner of Hydra needed to be dealt with, but his physical and mental state needed to be considered and addressed. Wakanda could only do so much for the man, the least they could do was make sure he received help and protection across the board.</p><p>With the aid of his sister and her technical prowess, T'Challa kept Rogers and his people under some measure of surveillance, respecting their privacy while protecting the interests of Wakanda - which is how he discovered their frankly disturbing intentions. </p><p>He reached out to Virginia Potts.  Her response was an echo of the handful of words he had come to regret.</p><p>"Let them come."</p><p>*****</p><p>If Extremis had been more active in her system, Pepper would have blown a hole right through the top of Stark Tower. She chose to bank that fire instead. </p><p>She reached out to Rhodey, she enlisted Friday, and as soon as Tony was able, they began to plan.</p><p>***</p><p>When Tony woke up, he felt a strange mixture of utterly miserable and lighter than he'd felt in years. He'd incorporated a very watered down version of Extremis into his system when he'd had the Arc reactor removed - and thank Tesla for that because he'd never have survived the combination of concussions, broken bones and exposure courtesy of Rogers, Barnes and Zemo. </p><p>After he had time to think on it, without watching the man kill his mother, Tony actually didn't blame Barnes. Yeah, he'd wanted to beat the shit out of him at the time - how the fuck could he not?!?  But Hydra was the killer and they deserved the blame.... well, most of it.</p><p>But Rogers? After realizing Tony’d spent years with his lying and sanctimonious bullshit - any feeling of connection or forgiveness he had for that man died with Tony's parents in that bunker. </p><p>*******</p><p>Rhodey took point with the Accords council while Pepper worked with Wakanda. </p><p>Rogers had a new shield T'Challa had given him... which was very easy to trace. </p><p>Rogers and his crew used one of Wakanda's planes... which was very easy to monitor.</p><p>What was difficult was resisting the temptation to blow them out of the sky when they heard the extent they were willing to go to get Tony's "help".</p><p>*******</p><p>It was laughable how they thought they could get to Tony at the hospital.</p><p>It was laughable how easy it was to lose them while Tony, Pepper and Rhodey visited the New York Sanctum at the invitation of Dr. Stephen Strange - who'd reached out to them when he'd become aware of the energy expended by Vision and Wanda during their altercations pre-Siberia. His help was invaluable.</p><p>It was laughable how much Rogers and Romanov underestimated Tony and Friday: they really believed the codes were still "working" for them, that Friday's security matrix was "down", that Tony would be home without any support during his recovery.</p><p>It was laughable how they thought he was alone.</p><p>*******</p><p>Tony loved the sub-vocal communicators he'd been working on and was seriously happy he'd managed to finish a functional model a few months prior to ending up in the hospital. It was going to save his bacon (aaaand now he wanted bacon... maybe later).</p><p>He communicated with his team as he fiddled with the piano keys, listening as Friday updated him on Rogers progress through the tower. He tried keeping snarky comments to a minimum, but it was hard. </p><p>At least until they were about to walk into the room, and then he was just fucking done.</p><p>Time for the show.</p><p>He took all the emotions he'd been feeling about his former team and poured them into the song as he sang and played. Rogers wouldn't understand the significance.</p><p>None of them would. But that didn't matter. </p><p>*******</p><p>Just looking at Rogers is exhausting.  As is Romanov's fake sympathy.</p><p>Though it's hilarious that they've mistaken apple juice for alcohol. He just got out of the hospital hours ago, for fuck's sake. He knew they had a low opinion of him, but damn!</p><p>Yet at the same time, they think he's in charge of the world, as evidenced by Barton's ridiculous "your prison" statement. Tony thinks he deserves an award for not rolling his eyes. </p><p>He gives them plenty of opportunities to back down.</p><p>No fighting, no arguing. He's done. They, on the other hand... he practically warns them directly and still they press on. </p><p>Rogers flips between pleading, being defensive and ultimately blaming Tony for everything (big surprise) up to and including their intent to turn him into their own little 'winter soldier'; the man is swimming in a river of denial. </p><p>Barton's a big ball of misplaced blame and anger; he manages to strike a blow with his golden goose comment - but Tony comforts himself with the knowledge that the last person who tried that paid for it - in a rather spectacular manner. </p><p>Romanov <em>still</em> thinks she's in control - but <em>Tony's</em> the one with the ego?</p><p>Sam... if he supports what his dear Captain is up to, then he’s a disgrace to his profession.</p><p>And Maximoff... well, she's no surprise at all. She's eager. </p><p>Which makes it easier.</p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Earlier that day...</p><p> </p><p>"So you're sure she won't sense anything?" Tony asks as Strange hands Tony his watch back. It doesn't look or feel different, but with only Maximoff's slimy magic to compare it to, he doesn't know if that means anything or not. </p><p>"She won't," Strange replies. "It's not <em>typical</em> spell-based magic - it's more of a temporary magic black-hole. It won't register as existing until it encounters her actively using magic on you. Then it will activate and quickly absorb and lock away that energy."</p><p>"Will her magic affect me if it has to be an active trigger?" The last thing Tony wants is to feel even a particle of Maximoff's magic again. Never would be too soon. </p><p>Strange, with immediate understanding, answers without hesitation, much to Tony's relief. "Not at all. Human cells generate an electrical charge, and where magic is concerned it manifests as a type of electromagnetic field, just outside the skin - almost like a scuba-diving wet-suit. The spell will use that field to siphon the energy and prevent actual physical contact with you." Tony sags with relief.</p><p>"Will it kill her?" Tony despises the woman, but he's not a <em>complete</em> asshole. Plus he wants her to be held accountable for everything she's done. </p><p>"No," Strange smirks a bit; abuse of power pisses him off. "But it'll hurt like hell."  Tony smirks back.</p><p>*******</p><p>Tony sees Maximoff's pleased smile and give her one of his own.  He knows she thinks he's a fool, and he's vindictive enough to enjoy what follows. He's not disappointed. </p><p>Though he's actually startled and flinches hard as she reaches for him, because  "Hello~ danger-danger! hind-brain freaking out!" - can't always control reflexes. </p><p><em>Everybody</em> jumps (it's kinda hilarious, Tony thinks as his heart rate starts to return to normal). He sees the red haze of Maximoff's magic float around his head but doesn't feel slimy intrusiveness; rather, a kind of tingly sensation - pleasant actually.</p><p>And then the screaming starts. </p><p>Quite a lot of it as a matter of fact, as every piece of Stark tech Rogers crew is still carrying acts like Widow bites and shocks the shit out of each of them. Including Rogers' Wakandan shield - because Shuri is awesome and gave Friday the code needed to redirect the energy in a similar manner. </p><p>The entire group drops to the floor, flopping around like fish out of water while Tony watches, letting the combined security forces of the US Military and the Accords committee take them into custody. With the inclusion of Vibranium restraints, it's not difficult. </p><p>"Friday, did you get all that?" Tony calls out to his darling AI, thanking all the paragons of science for his AI's ability to record because the look on the faces of Rogers and co when she responds is priceless! He may need to use it as a screen saver. </p><p>"Yes boss. From the moment they entered the building, audio and video." Tony nods and smiles as he walks to the mini-fridge and pours himself another glass of apple juice from the carafe. It takes a bit of time for the security teams to prep their prisoners for transport, and after all that ridiculousness, he’s thirsty. </p><p>Tony looks Rogers right in the eyes; he spent the last half hour watching a parade of emotions cross the mans face - most of it in judgement of Tony. If there was more than a brief moment of self-reflection or remorse, Tony must have blinked and missed it. He certainly didn’t remember seeing it, which is why he finds delicious irony in his parting words to the super soldier:</p><p>“You brought this on yourself Rogers. You did this.”</p><p>"Goodbye". </p><p>Tony can't help but feel a great deal of satisfaction as he lifts his glass in mock salute, watching Rogers and his cronies taken out of the penthouse and out of his life. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Subvocal communications:  http://sciencenetlinks.com/science-news/science-updates/subvocal-speech/</p><p>RDJ singing - for real, can the man get more amazing?</p><p>His own song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hoJkzT-weLM</p><p>With STING: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=V5zSYfZ-niU</p><p>His album: https://m.youtube.com/user/lottehotte44/videos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>